There are many types of exterior lighting systems including those mounted on poles, building structures, frames and bridges. For example, as shown in FIG. 1 a typical street light assembly 100 includes a pole 112 secured to a base 114 and having a lighting fixture 116 removably secured to an upper end 112U of the pole 112. The pole 112 is typically tubular and provides an interior channel 112C through which electrical conductors 118 extend and terminate in the lighting fixture 116. The pole 112 has a support flange 120 extending radially outward from the pole 112, proximate the upper end 112U. A male connector 112C (e.g., a cylindrical tube) extends axially outward from the flange 120. The lighting fixture 116 has an aperture 116A (e.g., a cylindrical hole) extending into the mounting portion 116M of the lighting fixture 116. The aperture 116A has a shape and size configured to receive the male connector 112C. When assembled, the aperture 116A is fitted over the male connector 112C so that a bottom surface 116B of the mounting portion 116M seats on an upper surface 120U of the support flange 120 to support the weight and position of the lighting fixture relative to the pole 112. Typically, one or more fasteners (e.g., set screws or pins) 122 are threaded through respective bores in the mounting portion 116M and frictionally engage an exterior surface of the male connector 112C to removably secure the lighting fixture 116 to the pole 112.
The poles 112 of the street light assemblies 100 have a substantial height (e.g., well over 10 feet) and the installation of the street light assemblies 100 are in locations that are heavily trafficked by people. Modifications to the street light assemblies 100 typically require replacement of the entire lighting fixture 116 at a significant expense. There is a need for an alternative to modifying the street light assemblies 100 to meet the changing needs of the public. Embodiments of the present invention address the foregoing needs as well as others.